


Nicodranas

by bboiseux



Series: CR2 Short Stuff [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E005, Dialogue-Only, Did I mention Jester?, Gen, Jester!, JesterJesterJester, Nicodranas, No really complete and under nonsense, Nonsense, one word of foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: "Nicodranas!"This is incredibly short and stupid and best read out loud.[For Episode 5!]





	Nicodranas

“Nicodranas.”

“Nicodranas?”

“Nicodranas!”

“NEEK-oh-drahn-uhs.”

“Neek-OH-drahn-uhs.”

“Neek-oh-DRAHN-uhs.”

“Neek-oh-drahn-UHS.”

“Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek-oooooooooooooh-draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn-uuuuuuuuuuuuuhs.”

 “NEEK!”

“OH!”

“DRAHN!”

“UHS!”

“NICODRANAS!”

 “Nehk-oh-draaaaahn-ahs.”

 “Nehkid-draaaahn-ahss.”

“Nekid-drahn-ass.”

“Naked-drawn-ass.”

“Naked drow ass!”

“Nicodranas.”

“Neek-oh-drrrRRRrrrahn-uhs.”

“Neek-oh-drrrRRRrrrRRRrrrahn-uhs.”

“Neek-oh-drrrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrrRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrr—”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE, JESTER!”

“Um, Jester, I think it might be best if you were quiet for just a tiny bit.”

 

 

 

“ _Nicodranas._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do this. It might as well be me.


End file.
